


About That Lunch Date

by FamousSmuggler



Series: Requests and Oneshots [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Comfort, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fellcest - Freeform, Fondling, Kitchen Sex, M/M, No Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Office AU, Sans has doubts, Teasing, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Vaginal Sex, and Papyrus squashes them, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: Red is left to deal with the overflowing shitstorm that his the workplace while Fell goes out to play, and tells his boss exactly how he feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> undertalefruitsalad requested a continuation of the CEO events
> 
> I love this setting so much I had to continue it
> 
> This goes directly after "We Have a Lunch Date At Noon"

Red was pissed. No, he wasn’t pissed. He was fucking pissed. What the hell was Fell’s problem? Not only did he leave that mess in the elevator, the magic might not have matched but Red knew Fell and Sans far too well to even begin to think nothing happened. Not that he cared about that. They all were practically rabbits at this point but it was the fact that Fell seemed to deliberately avoid any form of actual responsibility afterward, which meant Red had to deal with everything.

The pissed off janitor. The business meetings that were skirted. Did he already mention the damn janitor?! The skeleton groaned as the woshua came back into the office, demanding to speak to Fell about what had transpired in the elevator.

“Look, he ain’t here! Ain’t shit I can do about it either! So just wait til he comes back and then bitch at him for it!” Red screamed, finally at his wits end for the situation. The woshua made a small “hmph” and left the room as quickly as it entered. Red dragged his hand down his face and sighed, picking up his phone one last time and dialing Fell. “Bastard didn’t pick up the last three hundred times, doubt he’s gonna answer this time either.”

One ring.

Two rings.

Click!

A hum of a voice came from the other end “Hmm?”

Red clinked his teeth together, “Don’t you fucking ‘hmm’ me Boss! Where the fuck have you been?!” A deep laugh rumbled through the receiver of the phone and frankly it just pissed Red off even more. What the hell was so amusing to this guy?! “Do you know the utter and complete shit show today was because you didn’t show up?!” Again Red was greeted with laughter from his boss. Clearly he wasn’t taking this seriously at all. The irate monster growled into the phone, squeezing the device tightly in his bony hands, threatening to crack the screen under the pressure.

“I had a lunch date.” the CEO answered simply, like it was the most common thing to just schedule shit and not tell your secretary about said schedule “Unfortunately, I had to leave fairly quickly so I did not get to finish eating.” Red rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“And this is my problem because?”

Fell laughed at the statement, “I’ll be approaching the office soon, I expect you to be waiting outside.” and hung up the phone before Red could so much as voice his protests of the situation. Stars this skeleton was going to be the death of him...or this woshua that kept knocking at his damn door, whichever one got to him first.

After sending the pissed off janitor away for the umpteenth time, Red hurried down to the ground level of the corporate building, well as fast as the, now clean, elevator would take him. He really wished Fell would take away the restrictions of teleportation, but he knew the safety reasons for the regulation. It was a lot easier to hurt people if you were able to just...appear. Still it didn’t stop the lazy monster from mentally griping about it. A jet black luxury car pulled up almost as soon as Red stepped out into the blearing sun, the rays leaving a metallic red tint to the car, the windows tinted so you couldn’t see anyone inside.

Red walked around to the passenger side, opening to door and sliding into the fancy car. Fell sat in the back beside him while their chauffeur sat ready for Fell’s directions. 

“Downtown, take your time.” The chauffeur gave a curt nod then closed the window separating the back and front seats. Red tsked. Of course Fell would say “take your time”, he wasn’t on anyone’s time but his own and apparently he had all the time in the world. Red narrowed his sockets at the skeleton beside him. “Something I can help you with?” Fell’s sudden question made him jump.

Red struggled to compose himself before he snipped back “O-oh, now you want to help!? What about two hours ago!? Better yet how about the entire fucking day, Boss?!” Despite his cursing and yelling, Fell smiled at Red, lifting a hand and grabbing the puffed up skeleton’s chin. Red felt his zygomatic bones flare at the contact, sweat quickly forming at his brow “H-hey! I asked you an important question dammit! What if that pissy janitor quits and reports you!?” The CEO chuckled again before pulling Red closer to him and dragging his tongue over Red’s clenched teeth. 

Hands clenched tightly at Red’s sides. Fell still reeked of sex, the magic residue left behind by at least two other monsters, familiar ones at that, mixing with his own magic filling the air. It was suffocating, arousingly so. But Red fought to remember that he was pissed off at Fell and that he wasn’t going to be letting his boss off so easily. 

“I always did think you were your most attractive while you were angry.” Fell purred, still holding his chin and forcing Red to look at him. The flustered mess of a skeleton squirming in the tight, yet gentle hold “It’s such a rare treat to see you so...passionate.” Red wasn’t sure if it was the afterglow from the apparently amazing sex he had or if Fell was feeling particularly affectionate today, but he didn’t know how to take it. He was so used to screaming, insults, and threats...how the fuck was he supposed to suddenly be okay with compliments and sensual touches?

A lump was swallowed in his throat, “W-w-what the fuck has gotten into you Boss?!” 

“Nyeh heh heh, IN me? Nothing.” Fell smiled, predator red eyes focused on Red “However, I can not say the same for you if this anger doesn't subside.” it wasn't a threat. It was a promise. A very arousing and hot promise spoken in the deep, raspy, sultry voice of his Boss. His. Not the other skeletons he had been spending time with. Wait…

Was that why he was mad?! He was jealous?! Red’s face deepened a bit more. No, no, no, no! He was not so sappy that he was jealous because Boss had spent the last two nights with someone else! Even if it had been a while since they did...well anything together. But that didn’t matter right now, damn it!

Red batted the hand away from his face, trying to stay true to his anger. The hand was caught easily, fingers intertwining with his and pulling the hand to Fell’s teeth where it was kissed lightly.  
The smaller monster didn’t bother trying to pull his hand away, as gentle of a grip as Fell had around it, and accepted the affection with slight hesitation. 

“Why are you being so nice…” Fell gave Red a confused look and the monster narrowed his eyes “Don’t even try to say ‘I’m always nice to you’ cause let’s be frank here, ya ain’t.” The CEO gave a short nod, leaning back in his seat with his eyes forward. Red expected some sort of explanation or rebuttal but Fell sat quietly, still holding Red’s hand, until the car game to a slow stop. The chauffeur opened Fell’s door first then rushed over to Red’s and opened it as well. What they were greeted to wasn’t some fancy restaurant or a high end club. It was Fell’s home, a large one bedroom luxury apartment that Red was very intimately familiar with.

Red was confused, well beyond that actually. It was the middle of the day and there was still so much damn work to be done, so why the hell were that at his apartment!? As Red turned to ask his boss that very question, he realized that the skeleton was already walking inside the complex, waiting for the elevator to come down.

The secretary had a very apprehensive feeling about going into the lift “Why does this feel like a bad idea…”

“I would rather not have to leave you behind Red.” Fell shouted from inside the metal box. An audible gulp came from the skeleton before he took the hesitant, but necessary, steps forward until he stood next to Fell, watching as the metal doors shut and closed him in. Every assumption or speculation Red had about what would happen in the elevator once the door was closed were dashed when the CEO simply crossed his arms and closed his eyes, apparently enjoying the all too smooth ride up to his third floor suite. Though Red was let out first, he waited until Fell passed him to keep moving, falling into step behind the larger monster’s surprisingly slow strides.

Keys jingled and locks clicked, the door to Fell’s domain was opened then closed just as quick. Red looked around, expecting to see some kind of hint as to why they were there but still it was the same pristine, orderly layout as he remembered.

“Are you hungry, Red?” Fell asked from the kitchen. 

Red went to shrug his shoulders, his “stomach” grumbling instead “Uh..y-yeah I guess?” Fell poked his head out long enough to nod then disappear back into the kitchen. Red sat awkwardly on one of the chairs, his anger ebbing a bit now that he was inside “So, um, why are we here?”

“I told you, I had a lunch date but ended up leaving before I could get my fill.” Fell remarked from the kitchen, the stove’s sizzling and sink’s rushing water making his voice a rumble amongst the madness “And since you are with me, I am ensuring you eat as well.” Red felt a bit guilty at that. He knew he shouldn’t but he just did. The work at the office was still heavy in his mind, the janitor spending hours and hours screaming at him about the elevator, people needing him to fix something that shouldn’t have been broken. He had gotten just the slightest taste of being in control and he hated it.

Before he could stop himself he wandered into the kitchen, “Why didn’t you come in today?” Fell answered with the same thing he had in the car and Red felt himself snap a little “That was at fucking noon! NOON! You had six fucking hours that you could have been at the fucking office with me, but nooooo you decided to fuck off!” Fell straightened up and stared at Red, he kept his emotions controlled. Red continued to yell at him about ditching work, each time putting a little more emphasis on the fact that Fell didn’t just abandon his responsibilities as CEO but that he also abandoned him, someone not even remotely equipped to deal with it.

“Look, I get that I’m not the most fucking attentive worker or shit like that and hell I’m sure you have a better time with the others too, but fuck at least have the spine to tell me!” Red’s face flushed with embarrassment as he realized that he had just full out went off on his boss. It took a moment for Red to realize that Fell was stepping toward him “W-w-wait, Boss I-I’m sorry! I just, uh, I didn’t…”

Fell grabbed his chin and forced his head to look up at him, “Shut up.” In his panic state, Red tried to defend his actions and was left surprised when Fell pressed a hard kiss to his teeth. His arms shot up to wrap around Fell’s shoulders, locking and pulling the skeleton further down before he was lifted easily into the air and placed on the counter. Fell moved from his mouth to his barely exposed vertebrae, hands making quick work of Red’s shirt and tie, sliding the top down to show off the slightly damaged bones of his secretary.

That didn’t matter to him though, he loved each dent, crack, and scar. Hands roamed beneath Red’s ribs, fondling the lowest ribs while his teeth nibbled at his neck. Red tightened his grip around Fell’s neck, his pants and moans increasing in volume at each new pass over his body.

“Fu-fuck, Boss! Ahh, ahh, what...what are you doing?” Fell bit down on his neck making him cry out at the mixture of pain then moan as his tongue lapped at the injury. One of his clawed hands traveled up Red’s ribs then dragged down to leave thin red marks over the bones, rounded his lowest connected rib then moving onto his spine and repeating the motion. “Haah, B-boss please! P-please, more.” Fell chuckled against against his neck, giving him one more tentative lick before pulling away and staring at Red with a predatory gaze.

The front of Red’s slacks were undone and a hand slid down the opened fly. Red moved against the fingers as best he could but Fell was sure to keep him a whimpering mess, never giving him enough to pleasure himself but enough to keep him on edge. Red keened again. Snapping his jaw closed at a failed attempt to control his wanton moans. Fell shot his hand to the skeleton’s throat, his fingers pushing up against the back part of his mandible to make Red open his mouth.

“Now, now, you should know better than to be quiet with me.” The grip on his throat flexed a little making Red gasp “Now, are you moving us into a more traditional setting? Or perhaps you would rather I take you here and now?” To emphasize his point, Fell accented his words with shallow thrusts, the tented front of his slacks grinding against Red’s still clothed cunt. Red tried to push harder into Fell to gain more friction but the CEO moved away, his voice tauntingly telling Red that he had to make a decision before they continued. Between each word Fell pressed his finger to the throbbing red clit, growling into Red’s clavicle at each echoing moan from his small secretary.

The next words out of Red’s mouth, while not exactly what he was looking for, were probably the most arousing things for Fell to hear.

“W-what are you waiting for? Fuck me already, damn it!”

Fell’s hands grabbed hold of Red by the femurs, his slacks shimmied off until they were on only one of his legs, and lifted up. The buttons to his own slacks were undone by Red’s small hands, fingers wrapping around the ridged member and stroking it a few times, the tip already collecting a bead of precum. Red felt his femurs get grabbed again before he was lifted off of the countertop and quite literally dropped onto Fell’s cock. 

There was no pause for accommodation. No slow thrusts to ease in. Fell fully seated himself between Red’s sleek lips and instantly set a harsh pace. Thrusting as far in as he could go, sliding out completely, then thrusting deep again. Red cried at each one, clenching onto Fell to try and make him go faster and deeper, hitting every spot and then some inside him.

“Ah! Fuck, yes! Haah, F-fell!” Since his hands were preoccupied, Fell reciprocated his affection with bites and licks all over Red’s ribs and neck. He growled at every sound Red made, snapping his hips forward to make his secretary cry for him louder and louder and biting down on his shoulder or neck whenever Red tried to be quiet.

“What did I say?” Fell growled, stopping his thrusts to look at Red’s tear filled sockets. The small monster panted as he tried to recall what Fell meant, but the CEO answered for him with a harsh snap of his hips.

“Let!”

Thrust.

“Me!”

Thrust.

“Hear!”

Thrust.

“You!”

Fell felt Red tighten around him, moving a hand between their heated bodies and rubbing tight circles against the swollen bundle of nerves. Fell returned to licking at Red’s neck. He paid close attention to Red’s uneven breaths and fluttering walls. He sped up, his own thrusts becoming sporadic and shallow. 

There was a tight squeeze on his clit and Red’s finger tips dug into the back of Fell’s shirt, “Fuck! Fell! Fell I-I can’t!” A shrill cry filled the room as Red came, his orgasm heightened by Fell’s bite against his clavicle. The rush of magic pushed Fell over as well, meddling them together as he continued to thrust in and out of Red to ride out both of their highs. Once Red made pained whimpers of discomfort Fell pulled out completely and scooped the small skeleton into his arms, carrying him to his room and laying him on the bed. 

Fell sat beside him, clawed fingers scratching gently against Red’s skull in comforting circles. Red hid his face. He didn’t want to admit to his jealous but his outburst on Fell pretty much confirmed it.

Fuck it. He was jealous. With all the stress of the work place he and Fell didn’t get dick for time together, and then as soon as they DID get time, Fell was busy with one of the other CEOs and their secretary. Red was completely overlooked.

“Red.” the sound of his name snapped him into reality. He didn’t want to look at Fell but he knew that the skeleton would demand it, so he tilted his head, noting the surprisingly not pissed look on Fell’s face. “Never again are you to tell me that I abandoned you. Are we at an understanding?” The small skeleton nodded his head “And if you feel like that then you are to bring your concerns up with me, alright?” Again Red nodded and smiled a little. Fell gave another caress down his face before going to leave.

“W-wait, where are you going?” Fuck he hated the desperation in his voice.

“To prepare us something to eat, the food I was making now is long since ruined.” Red sat up and scratched at his arm a little.

Stars he couldn’t believe he was asking this, “Can we just order out?” The CEO almost instantly snapped no but when he saw the look on Red’s face he sighed, giving in to the request but still leaving the room momentarily to get his phone. Red smiled at the small victory but remembered that he had set his own phone to silent when Fell came to get him. So while the CEO was gone he fished the device from his pocket, which was naturally the one NOT still around his leg, and checked his phone. There were shockingly only two messages, both from the janitor woshua. 

One, a “formal” declaration of their resignation, the other a picture message of the new replacement, and Red was sure his scream of despair could be heard throughout the entire complex.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go friend, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I got a portable keyboard for my tablet so hopefully things will be getting written in a more timely manner in the coming weeks!  
> Thank you for your patience guys, it means the world!
> 
> Still doing requests so feel free to drop a comment or and ask at my tumblr: http://famoussmuggler.tumblr.com/  
> Happy holidays everyone! Take care


End file.
